A Holiday Reunion, of Akuma Proportions
by Master of Time and Space
Summary: They've arrived! The reunion is happy and we find why Saitou is so... well Saitou all the time! There will be LOTS of random crap! This one is rated for Saitou cussing out his newest enemy. R & R please! You may love it!
1. Memories and random plots

**MoTaS**: Merry Christmas to you all!!! 

**Kenshin**: What's Christmas, Master?

**MoTaS**: O__O Bite your tongue, FOOL! It's only the greatest of all Holidays!!!

**Kenshin**: Really?

**MoTaS**: I said SHUT UP FOOL!! (kenshin; O__O eep!) It's where you exchange gifts with you those you care about. Many times, gifts that end up being exchanged with the store afterwards, but that's beside the point.

**Kenshin**: ….

**MoTaS**: you may speak now.

**Kenshin**:….  Does this mean I will receive a gift too?

**MoTaS**: YOU? RECEIVE A GIFT?! HAHAHAHAHAHA…….  Of course you will, provided you do the same for me? 

**Kenshin**: All right. 

**MoTaS**: So for all of you out there that had nothing better to do than read a fanfic about how some fictional people spend their holiday season, here is a rather funny and entertaining story about just that. Enjoy!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about one week before Christmas in Tokyo. Of course it was during 11th year of the Meiji era and many were embracing the new Christian religion tradition of celebrating Christmas. And the Kamiya Dojo was no doubt one of them.

Kaoru: Kenshin!! 

Kenshin: ~Looking out from the kitchen~ Yes, Miss Kaoru?

Kaoru: Where are those decorations I bought from the market?

Kenshin: Uh… they're in the training room I believe (I don't know what they call it; it's where Kenshin and Saito fought their battle)

Kaoru: Thanks!

Like always, Kaoru was going to great lengths to embrace the western holiday. On a **_very_** grand scale. She had even gone so far as to invite Hiko, Misao, and Aoshi to the dojo to celebrate. Kenshin was not to thrilled at the thought of his drunken master staying for the holidays, but still decided to put up with it anyways.

Sano: Oi! Kenshin! Why are we put up all these decorations and stuff, huh? Last time I knew we were in Tokyo and **NOT** 21th century America.

Kenshin: Well, after we had christmas with Ian and them, Miss Kaoru has very much wanted to celebrate christmas back here in the Dojo.

Sano: Whatever, I just hope I get lots of gifts. ^_^

Yahiko: Yah right, rooster-head. With your attitude, it'll be a miracle you even get one at all.

Sano: Stuff it, brat. A guy can hope, can't he?

Yahiko: Yah, whatever you say; I'll be hoping too. 

Sano and Yahiko: *thinking all the crap they want for gifts*  ^__^

Kenshin: Unless you two get to work, we won't be able to celebrate, and no celebrating means no gifts, right?

Yahiko: I think he's right. 

Sano: Yah, lets get to work. Woah! Never thought I'd ever say those words.

Kenshin: *Goes back to making lunch*

While all this was going on, the skies over Tokyo clouded over. Within a few minutes, the gray sheet opened up and released a gentle dusting of white. Everyone who could see outside or was soon saw the falling snow, and cheerfully welcomed it. Except for maybe one particular cop, who was walking his route for the day. And of course, it turned out to our ever notorious , former Shinsengumi leader Saito. 

Saito: Hmmph. Snow. What do these people see in this frozen precipitation that is so wonderful. All I see is more work for me in not to long.

As usual, Saito did not understand the simple joy of snow and such things. But anyways, our ever popular friends seemed to share the common thought that snow in Japan was a beautiful thing.

Yahiko: Aw! Kenshin look! Snow!!

Kenshin: *steps outside to see* Wow. Miss Kaoru! Come see!

Kaoru: *comes running* What is it- Oh my! Snow! I guess it'll be a white Christmas, won't it Kenshin? 

Kenshin: Yes, I suppose it will.  *Snowball flies through air, connecting w/ Kenshin's head* ORORORORO….

Yahiko: Haha! Gotcha Kenshin! Shouldn't have let your guard eh?

Kaoru: Come here you little good for nothing – *begins chasing Yahiko*

Yahiko: *running from Kaoru* Can't catch me, BUSU!!

Sano: Heh, just like with our friends in what's-that-year, right Kenshin?

Kenshin: *recovered from snowball* Yes, I believe it is… with the exception of Ian, his sister, her friend, and their family not being here, yes.

Sano: Yah, spending that year with them was kinda nice; got to see ol' Katsu; I NEVER saw him as a teacher. Still, gotta wonder; what would Christmas be like if they were here…

Kenshin: That would be something, that it would… I still can't believe that shishou was also a victim of Akuma's time-traveling power… much less that Ian and Akuma look one and the same… 

Sano: Yah, that was just too weird.

Kenshin: Well, we should get to work with the decorations, shouldn't we?

Sano: What about Jou-chan and Brat?

Kenshin: They do this everyday, as you know, so I think they'll be fine.

Meanwhile, within earshot of the two friends, a dark and mysterious person watched and listened. Slowly, a plot was forming within his intelligent mind… a plot of great randomness and…… well, randomness. Maybe a little bit of comedic pain. Silently smirking, he walked off and decided it was an excellent holiday treat for his friends. Akuma had had his fun with them before, and so he shall again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**MoTaS**: OOOOOh… old pal, Akuma Ookami is back and has a plan of great holiday proportions.

**Kenshin**: I wonder what he has in store this time?

**MoTaS**: -__- Geee, numb-nutz, I wonder too… Well, it should be a wonderful thing, as it is I who shall regail you with the story. If wasn't would I really bother to tell it at all?

**Kenshin**: I don't know, shishou, would you?

**MoTaS**: -____- I really don't know for sure, baka-girly-guy, I really don't. Well, this chapter was short, but I needed a starter and to see if it would go over well with my normal crowd. Hope you enjoy it. Just remember my Golden Rule: Read. Review. Or be killed. BYE!! ^__^


	2. More stuff like last chapter!

**MoTaS**: Well, with 5 reviews, I must say that the next chapter……… shall be so!

**Kenshin:** HURRAY!!!!

**MoTaS**: Yes, yes, Kenshin, the story will go on, but don't get me agitated; one particular reader, whose stories I enjoy quite well, is upset that I continue to hurt you, both physically and mentally. So do us a favor and keep it down, ok?

**Kenshin**: Okay, master, I'll try to stay quieter than normal.

**MoTaS**: Hmm… all you have to is ask and they will listen…… well, almost everyone. Anyways, last time, the gang reminence of a past Christmas among friends; well, it's in the future, but that'll be to complicating to explain. Anywho, they remember and yearn for another, sort of, and our now somewhat good friend Akuma is back, most likely going to do as they wish.

**Kenshin**: I hope it'll be a nice holiday for us all, that I do.

**MoTaS:** That we do, my not as great as me pupil, that we do. So, everyone, enjoy part two of a reunion not to be missed; unless you didn't like my past work or just hold a grudge to my ways of doing things.

**Kenshin:** Master does not own RK, that he does not. 

**MoTaS:** Oh yah; the little (~~) things indicate thoughts and (**) mean actions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Last time*

Meanwhile, within earshot of the two friends, a dark and mysterious person watched and listened. Slowly, a plot was forming within his intelligent mind… a plot of great randomness and…… well, randomness. Maybe a little bit of comedic pain. Silently smirking, he walked off and decided it was an excellent holiday treat for his friends. Akuma had had his fun with them before, and so he shall again.

*Now… in the future… in 2005*

For our future friends, it was a week til Christmas and things weren't as wonderful as the previous year. Ian and Karli's little brother was home from military school and would be for the holiday break. He hadn't last year because mom and dad had agreed that he needed to stay. Anyways, there was some gloom hanging in the air that hadn't been there the last holiday break because there favorite people, who were in fact from 19th century Japan, wouldn't be joining them this time around. Unknown to them, that would be true; it was them who would be joining their Meiji-era friends. But they know this… yet.

Ian: Hey, Karli!!!

Karli: Yes, brother of mine?

Ian: What the heck are we doing here?

Karli: Absolutely nothing.

Ian: That's what I thought.

Heather: *Appears out of the blue* Hello, peoples!

Ian and Karli: *grumbling gloomily* hi

Heather: Ok, who died?

Ian: Our spirit for the holiday season.

Heather: Why's that?

Karli: Our special friends aren't here.

Heather: I see your point.

Ian: I wish there was a way that we see them again, if only for a day, even a few hours.

Heather and Karli: yah.

Ian: ~I wish my powers were more developed, then I could just transport them all here, or rather us there; less strain in the end~

Lucky for these "gloom and doom"-ers, they were about to receive their wish, in an evil and twisted way in all respects.

Akuma: *appears out of no where* Hello, my favorite family peoples!

Everybody but him: O___O AHH!!! *Jumping*

Akuma: What? Not happy to see your should be long dead multi-great whatever realtive?

Ian: What the heck are you doing here?

Akuma: Just stopping in for a little bit. ~not really, but I figure it's good enough for those two there~

Ian: ~you can speak to me telepathicly?~ 

Akuma: ~if I couldn't would we be having this conversation?~ So, what is up with you three? You look a bit upset over something?

Karli: Just remembering the past year; you should know, seeing as you brought it about.

Akuma: I guess I deserved that. Well, I guess, given the mood, you miss your friends and wish there was a way to spend the holiday with them, eh?

Heather: How did you know?

Akuma: I am a man of a great many talents, my dear. Besides; it's written all over your faces.

Ian: Yah, we miss them; so what? 

Akuma: Well, I figured maybe you'd like to visit them for a little while or something, but I guess you don't….

All but Akuma: WE DO! 

Akuma: Well alright then! Pack your bags people; we're going to Vegas!

Everyonr else: O_O

Akuma: I mean, Tokyo! 19th century, if you will!

Ian: You'd do this for us?

Akuma: Hey, what's family for? It just doesn't do for you all to be unhappy!

Heather: What about our parents?

Akuma: Don't worry; the beauty of time travel is you can get back before you even left!

Ian: I'm in; I gotta see my guys again, seeing as there isn't much here for me.

Karli: Why not; I doubt that they can really take much more of eating Kaoru's food over the past several months.

Heather: Hell with it; my dad is driving me nuts; I gotta see my girls like now!

Akuma: alright then, we're going, or rather, you'll be there and I'll be doing what I normally do for the time you're there.

Ian: ~Hey, I need help with my powers; I haven't been able to get much done with them, you know?~

Akuma: ~Okay, we'll take a little side trip for a bit of training; you'll still get there, just a few seconds after the others.~

Ian: ~Sounds good; I guess it pays to have a forever immortal relative.~ Lets go!

With, Ian, Karli, Heather, and Akuma poofed and disappeared, off to see their friends for the holidays. It was sure to be a very interesting holiday season after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**MoTaS**: Hey! This is going to be an interesting story, isn't it?

**Kenshin**: It most certainly is, master.

**MoTaS**: For once, my baka deshi, you have not angered me, made me laugh, made me cry (from laughter), or in any way disturbed me! Good job!

**Kenshin**: Thank you master. ^__^

**MoTaS**: Okay, don't go getting cocky now.

**Kenshin**: O_O Meep! Yuki!!

**Yuki**: Yes, Kenshin?

**MoTaS**: Oh, gods, not her…

**Kenshin**: He wasn't being very nice to me, that he wasn't.

**Yuki**: Oh really? -__-;

**MoTaS**: Let me get this through to you now; I was nice to him the whole chapter and now, because of a harmless comment and his cries for your help, you're getting pissed at me?

**Yuki**: Hmm… yup, that's about right.

**MoTaS**: I'm ending it now. *POOF!*

**Yuki**: *Gone*

**Kenshin**: Where did you send her, shishou.

**MoTaS**: Fanfic-writer's hell; they have a special room for her. Thought I'd give her a taste of what she'll face when she dies.

~In Yuki's Hell Room…~

**Yuki**: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kenshin**: I much prefer Kaoru over yourself, Miss Yuki.

**Yuki**: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Mysterious crowd behind her**: Oh, Yuki-sama….

**Yuki**: What now- O_O

**MCBH**: *is a crowd of dead and disfigured soap bars* It's time to pay for what you have done to us all…. *Flamethrower appears* This is Bob, your first victim.

**Bob**: *waves*

**MCBH**: He will be burning you to a golden crisp in a little bit.

**Yuki**: O___O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. A happy reunion and a demonic squirrel

**MoTaS**: THE FLYING HAMSTER OF DOOM RAINS COCONUTS DOWN ON YOUR PITIFUL CITY!!!!

**Kenshin**: O__O Master?

**MoTaS**: Hmm? Oh sorry; just having a moment, you know?

**Kenshin**: Uh huh…

**MoTaS**: Anyways, last time: Akuma returns to his future family people to send them back to Kenshin and them for Christmas. And Ian has powers; that can't be good.

**Kenshin**: No one else even knows, that they don't.

**MoTaS**: Unfortunately, Yuki has not enjoyed my author notes, so I say this: Z#%^@&($$*^@  F$($^*($^*$^*($G!!!!!

**Kenshin**: O____O  *faints due so many expletives in one sentence* 

**MoTaS**: I didn't think I said anything ~THAT~ bad. Oh well; and eventually, Yuki will pay a visit all of them. For now, enjoy the show. 

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing that has the name Rurouni Kenshin in it; except for those stupid and crap-tastic episodes edited by Cartoon Network that I taped (I only own the copies on the tape!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Back in 19th century Japan; Kamiya Dojo, Tokyo*

At this point, everybody in the dojo had successfully decorated it, save for a Christmas tree, which Hiko had promised to bring down from his mountain. Misao and Aoshi were still enroute to the dojo and everyone else was already there. Too bad for our friends here that they don't know there future friends are coming; their only moments away!

Akuma: WE'RE HERE!!

*Here being downtown Las Vegas, Nevada! *

Karli: you said you were joking!!!

Akuma: Sorry; don't know what came over me.

Heather: I do! Your need to obsessively gamble!

Akuma: So? I'm a centuries old guy who'll live till long after you all die off; gotta do something!

Ian: Tokyo – Japan – 19th century – Kamiya Dojo – now, if you please.

Akuma: Fine; I just stop back later.

*Gone again*

*In 19th century Japan; for REAL this time*

Karli: Now we're talkin- where's Ian?

Ian: *two seconds later* right here.

Heather: Why the lag?

Ian: Don't know. *Inwardly smirks, remembering the training session*

~Training session~ 

Akuma: Now, concentrate. Breathe, and…. There. That's it.

Ian: That's it? Just breathe and listen to you talk; for five seconds?

Akuma: Yah; what'd you expect! A really long lecture on the meaning of life and hours of training?

Ian: Well, yah – sort of…

Akuma: Try to pull something out of somewhere and bring it here.

Ian: *concentrates*

Yuki: *magically appears* WTF! Ian? Why am I here?

Ian: Uh, internet?

Akuma: Good-bye!

Yuki: *gone*

Akuma: Told yah.

Ian: Cool. *Gone*

~end memory~

At that moment, Sano happened to be in the yard on break, when he heard familiar voices. Checking around the corner, he saw it was Ian, Karli, and Heather. 

Sano: DUDES!!!

I, K, and H: SANO! 

Sano: Hey! Kenshin; Yahiko; Kaoru! Look who's here!!!

K, K, and Y: *run out to see what is the noise about* DUDES!

I, K, and H: Dudes!

Kenshin: How'd you three get here?

Ian: Long story short – Wolf dude.

Sano: -_- You mean Saitou?

Karli: NO; Akuma dude!

Sano: Oh. 

Kaoru: Why are you guys here?

Heather: We missed you guys. What about you.

Yahiko: Same here, Busu. *Gets knocked out by Heather*

Sano: Except for the brats last remark, he's right.

Kenshin: How has your year without us been?

Ian: Terrible; school is no fun without you guys. That and our annoying brother is back for the next couple of weeks.

Karli: Good thing we're here.

Heather: So, you're celebrating Christmas, eh? *Looking at all the décor on the dojo*

Kaoru: Oh, just hanging up a few ornaments here and there; Hiko's even bringing a tree when he gets here!

Sano: A _FEW_ things?! More like a million things!!! We've been at it since yester- *cut off as Karli wields a giant coconut and hits his head with it*

Kaoru: Thanks.

Karli: Anytime. ^__^

Ian: Who else is gonna be here?

Kenshin: Besides shishou, Aoshi and Misao will be here as well.

Heather: Nice. Megumi too?

Kaoru: Unfortunately, she's out of town right now, and probably won't be back in time, so no.

They headed in side and continued to chat for the next half hour or so. Ian had his time with Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko, while Karli and Heather had theirs with Kaoru. The guys took the kitchen, since Kenshin was preparing dinner, while the girls took her bedroom. Once more, our friends were together. But as still unbeknownst to them, more stuff was on the way. Akuma would be having a hand in this, as soon as he was done with his gambling cravings in Vegas, that is!

Akuma: Come on; SHOW ME THE MONEY!!!

*Meanwhile…*

On the other side of town, our favorite cop Saitou was sitting at his desk inside the safety of his police station. It seemed that that nefarious squirrel was still stealing his cigs again, after the damned thing had stolen them while he slept, babysitting Himura. He always knew Battousai was mentally unstable. Smirking he lit up his last cig. 

Saitou: DAMN! That was my last one! Insolent creature! I will defeat you if it's the last thing I do during my earthly life!!!

Sitting outside the window, the squirrel sat – pondering in it's own strange squirrelish manner how to swipe Saitou's cigs. Just for fun, it rapped on the glass, catching the cop's attention. It then proceeded to mock him in it's usual manner, chittering rapidly in a…. well mocking manner. Saitou began to lose it.

Saitou: YOU KAMI-BE-DAMNED CREATURE!!! I WILL GATOTSU YOU, GRIND YOU UP, AND SMOKE YOU THE NEXT CHANCE I GET!!!!

At this point, Chou walked.

Chou: Hey, boss; what's al the racket going on in here about?

Saitou: It's that demonic cigarette-stealing squirrel again! *Points to window*

Squirrel: *gone*

Chou: Ah, what squirrel?

Saitou: The BASTARD!!! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE SPAWN OF SATAN!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**MoTaS**: Well, wasn't that interesting?

**Kenshin**: Stupid Saitou; can't even protect his own cigs from a squirrel.

**MoTaS**: That is very funny. And no one but Aoshi has seen it. Too bad.

**Kenshin**: I know. 

**MoTaS**: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one; I know I enjoyed typing it.

**Kenshin**: What will happen next time?

**MoTaS**: I haven't determined that as yet, but I can safely say that Aoshi and Misao will be appearing, and this won't be the last of Saitou and his new furry enemy. _BEWARE THE FLYING HAMSTERS OF **DOOM!!!**_


End file.
